webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nom Nom (episode)
Nom Nom is the 10th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 10th episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-august-2015-premiere-info.5495932/ Synopsis After a recent meltdown, a bedraggled Nom Nom asks the bears to help him regain his spot as the "cutest Internet star."http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-everyday-bears/EP022222100013?aid=tvschedule Plot The episode starts with Ice Bear preparing his brothers' breakfast. After setting the table and the laptop and getting the food in place, Panda and Grizzly enter the room and sit down. They start to eat while Grizzly opens the laptop to Everyone's Tube where he goes to watch a Nom Nom video. Panda sees it and asks if that's the guy who pushed him out of the limousine. Grizzly said it was, and that he still took it personally, but that didn't stop him from liking Nom Nom's videos. Panda then pointed out a video on the side under the Related Videos section. Grizzly clicks it and it ends up being an episode of Mornings with Marie where Marie talks about a recent event that had happened with Nom Nom. He ended up yelling at his fans during a book signing and was receiving a negative back-lash for it. Marie states this could be the end of his career. The news receives a negative reaction from Grizzly until there's a knock at the door. Ice Bear goes to answer it while Grizzly is reminded of a product he ordered. He pulls up the product's site and shows Panda, telling him all about it. Ice Bear opens the door to see no one there, only to look down and see a disheveled Nom Nom. He closes the door immediately. Grizzly runs up and asks if his product came, but saw Ice Bear had no box. He said it was rude to close the door on the mailman, opening the door. He was in awe to see Nom Nom sitting at the door-step, surrounded by empty bottles of eucalyptus drinks. The Bears then wrap him in a blanket and give him cookies, with Nom Nom changing tones between saying where to put the cookies and mourning over his lost fame. Nom Nom then has the sudden idea to make a movie to regain his fame, Grizzly and Panda go along with this idea, but Ice Bear wanted no part in it and went away. The scene afterwards show Nom Nom, Grizzly and Panda planning the movie in a montage, with Ice Bear suspicious and annoyed by Nom Nom and his plan. In the next scene, Ice Bear feels replaced by Nom Nom when Grizzly and Panda want him to cook for them everyday. Then, Ice Bear and Nom Nom fight over a bottle of ketchup, when Nom Nom fakes an injury to make the other bears turn against him. Grizzly and Panda are annoyed at Ice Bear and Ice Bear rages and goes into his fridge in anger. Ice Bear, asleep, is woken by a noise, and sees Nom Nom sneaking out. Ice Bear goes to investigate his plan, hidden in the shed. He sees the plan to rescue the Bears from sharks in a public pool to become famous again, not caring for the Bears' safety. Ice Bear, shocked, camouflages with the wall, as Nom Nom enters the shed, angrily talking to an ex-crew member on the phone. Ice Bear tries to follow Nom Nom but falls in his hidden trap. Ice Bear, slightly dazed, sees Nom Nom cover the hole up as he fails to escape before this. Afterwards, Ice Bear wakes up in the morning, and hearing the noise of his brothers chatting to Nom Nom, he tries to alert to them; however, they don't hear him. The last scene shows Nom Nom and the other 2 brothers at the pool. Grizzly and Panda ask Nom Nom various questions about the movie and acting. Nom Nom prepares for the next stage of his plan. He gives a prop to Grizzly and Panda and asks them to prepare for their scene. Back at the Bear Cave, Ice Bear is still inside Nom Nom's trap. He hears the mailman call for Grizzly, but positions himself underneath the trap. The mailman steps through the trap and falls into the ditch, but Ice Bear manages to catch him. At the pool, Grizzly and Panda begin their scene by pretending to drown. As the people at the pool look on, Nom Nom releases two sharks from the water slide. While Grizzly and Panda wonder why nobody is in the pool and if the sharks are special effects, Nom Nom dives in from the lifeguard tower. Nom Nom is controlling the sharks through a remote control, triggering a collar each shark is wearing to tame them. While the people film on their phones, Grizzly pulls Nom Nom out of his raft and, in the process, makes Nom Nom drop his remote control in the water. The remote control is destroyed, causing the sharks to become aggressive again. Just then, Ice Bear appears, hanging from the Chop-o Choppa Copter that Grizzly mentioned before and delivered to him by the mailman. Ice Bear drops one leg to allow Grizzly to grab on, pulling Grizzly, Panda, and Nom Nom all out of the pool. Nom Nom complains about Ice Bear ruining his shot, to which Ice Bear releases Nom Nom into a cotton candy maker. The people take photos of Nom Nom covered in pink cotton candy, commenting that Nom Nom looks adorable, while Ice Bear flies Grizzly and Panda away. Back at the cave, Ice Bear makes ramen for Panda and a burger for Grizzly. Grizzly comments that Nom Nom is popular again on the internet, all the while asking Ice Bear for ketchup. Ice Bear smiles at Grizzly, happy that the threesome are together again. Features actors * Eric Edelstein * Bobby Moynihan * Demetri Martin * Patton Oswalt (antagonist) * Armie Hammer (debut) * Rob Lowe (debut) * Chris Parnell (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest * Public Pool (debut) Objects * The Bears' Laptop * Everyone's Tube * Fridge * Eucalyptus Pop! (debut) * Mornings with Marie (debut) * Chop-o Choppa Copter (debut) * Remote Control (debut) Music * Come On Feel Me Trivia * This episode is dedicated to John Stephenson, the executive director of the J. Bulow Campbell Foundation. * This episode reveals that Ice Bear lacks the ability to raise his voice beyond his usual quiet, monotone register, being unable to call for help while trapped in the loot because he was too quiet. Cultural references * Early on in the episode, when the Bears watch a video of Mornings with Marie. The shirt Marie wears clearly depicts a Triforce, a sacred relic in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' video game series. * The final step to Nom Nom's plan is labelled "PROFIT". This is a reference to the South Park episode "Gnomes". * Nom Nom's line "Everything's gonna be coming up Nom Nom" may be a nod to a similar phrase commonly exclaimed by the ''Simpsons ''character Milhouse Van Houten. Errors * When Grizzly clicked from the Nom Nom Eats Lemon video to Nom Nom's Big Blowup, the name of the previous video hadn't updated, both that and the video's views staying the same. International premieres * August 30, 2015 (Canada) * October 5, 2015 (United Kingdom & Ireland) * November 13, 2015 (Turkey) * December 7, 2015 (CEE, RSEE, Poland, Benelux) * December 12, 2015 (Germany) * March 06, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Videos We Bare Bears - Nom Nom (Sneak Peek) id:Nom Nom (episode) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Ice Bear themed episode Category:Nom Nom Episodes Category:N